Miraculous Rhythm Assassin
by iba2001
Summary: In the day time, she's Zhihao. Just a creepy girl, with a horrible life. But there's something about her that no one knows yet, cause she has secrets. Find out what lies under the mask, or should I say masks?


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a93aafa335493febb5687547b7e80ed0"For as long as I remember, I've always believed that there's a happy ending. But, now happy endings don't exist for me. My mother is dead, my father abandoned me, and I live with my grandfather now. But, even though I suffered all this pain, I didn't expect to find happiness with my grandfather's kwami. My name is, no I'm called Vert Rhythmspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"(Green Rhythm)/span!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cb23b3a680f051266bf264148a7b2d5d"So, beware in the day time I'm an average teenager but in the night I not only become a superhero but a thief as well. So get ready because this is my time to shine! But before we know me, we must know how I went from living in China to living in Paris. I guess my roller coaster first started when I was five. That's the day I lost my mother./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="df6dcc737a5435f3b8f25019a834681b"I used to live in China with my Chinese mother and my Parisian father. My mother died from an assassin attack. We didn't know who did it, but all we know was that there was splatters of blood in my parent's room and my mother's comb that's shaped like a bee was what's left of her. Then, not even for a month, my father left in a rush. I still remember how he left me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f55665e2dd7403673879101e074ce6ed"I was sleeping when I heard the door of our house back in China opening. My five year old self who, being like a silent ninja, went to go find out what's going on. As I looked in my father's room, I saw that he wasn't there. I looked around, but as I looked at the corner where my mother's picture and comb was; it was gone. I heard a car and I saw my father going towards it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5926da9eaf5262965c0fd7b6726e5682"I ran as fast as I could in my little white kimono towards my father. "Father! Where are you going father!?" I shouted./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dc3df197119685941d04c7568f203803"As I ran towards him, he just pushed me away. "Stay away my child, your father has some business to attend to," he said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="03419f57f078994a8a4e6b919bd92802""Let me come with you then! You're all that I have left!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="29ae0879e31265741bb049a8540bb9d1""You think you can do this, only adults can do this. You're nothing more than a child. I'm going to find your mother."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ec96c9749ab5a9eb1023f1919f73c716""But, she's gone."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="31b20f4936ff9ac17b4cfc0cce47fd4d""Stay out of the way foolish child!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bbe84fed57a4bc205967c672ba8489a1"He grabbed my collar and pushed me to the ground, injuring my knee. I cried for my father to come to me and heal my wound. But, he didn't even look back as he boarded the car. I cried to him, begging him to stay, but he just shut me away that day. Leaving only a coin that has a symbol of a turtle. That was the day I learned that there's no one that you can trust but yourself./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0934790a25f71a3bf6c96e2c77ec7037"My bright purple eyes never sparkled like what I used to and eventually became dull plum eyes. I dyed my used to be black hair into dark brown hair and my fair skin turned into tan skin. After that entire incident, I was forced to leave China and live with my mother's father, a man I never knew. Apparently my mother and father eloped when my grandfather was against their love. Everything was changing for me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="74b414227e8145f92552fe01429c34c1"When I arrived at Paris, I learned a lot about my Grandfather Fu while he raised me. But, before I get into that, you must be wondering why I'm a thief. Well I'm technically a phantom thief, but I'm not using Paris' greatest arts for my own purposes. I steal art so I can put together the puzzles of my father's disappearance. That coin with the turtle on it, that's on many of the arts by a certain artist named Hachiko./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bb684ceebd6f3a923192b63b1e94073a"I steal the art to see if there's more clues that could help me find my father. My job wasn't easy, but thanks to Assassin Vertspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"(Green Assassin)/span, I was able to do my work silently and stealthy without Grandfather Fu knowing anything. Like the arts I steal plus the black stray cat that I adopted who I call, Noir./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b1968b7285b148cd73c747ec52fce207"Or, at least it used to be before I became Vert Rhythm. It happened like this. It was after I finished one of my jobs as Assassin Vert. After I changed into my normal self, I went down to the kitchen when I saw Grandfather feed a piece of sushi to a strange green thing that moved like a human. I screamed and fainted./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e536435a703b7068cb56b16da203707c"When I woke up, the green thing was on my nose and I screamed and tried to swat it away but, before I gave it a slap it flew away./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="261e095ca96d91a16b6dbaa508ac86cf"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"It can fly!?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="242f60e1563c64a0ca5caa892e31f208""My granddaughter, meet Wayzz. My kwami," he said calmly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="414f1fac0a82c6674c3396dba45255fa""But-then-flying-thing!?" I tried to say something but I was completely shocked to know that magical creatures are real; I was shocked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d5e15a99cb5ebef88f0f3791d2275522""My dear, I'm becoming old, this is why I want to give you Wayzz."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="263c7ff69cdf121af501147955e12847""What!?" Shouted me and Wayzz at the same time./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c98fc92c142af0b079ba401485bd7435""But Master-" Said Wayzz before he got cutted off by Grandfather Fu./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="23116235e5897bd18fa05b3e6b7bb9e0""No buts, I've already decided," Grandfather Fu said. "My granddaughter, you will need to find the other miraculous holders and bring them together in order to defeat a force who's using his powers for evil. The fate of Paris lies in your hands as well as your destiny. Just be careful," he said taking off his bracelet with a turtle that looked the same as my coin into my hand. "Just know that I know everything thing that you do no matter where you go, Assassin Vert."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cd437e6c9afafa40b62d0150de64c42c"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"He knows? How? I've always made sure to lock my doors and windows before putting the art in a secret room that I found in my closet when I first came to Paris./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bfd3bde36cd5842a920e01935832d427""How do-" Before I could say anything else, Grandfather Fu put on the bracelet on me and said, "I'll only be able to guide you, but I won't be able to do anything about the choices you make. Remember that."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e04eedfc6b36e46e954003174dd1a5f4"Before I could say a single word, Wayzz said, "How may I serve you, Mistress?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ae83479e1e7b59232bd2fbf45e965341""Hold on! I never asked or wanted to do anything and Grandfather how do you know I'm Assassin Vert!? I know that I have the arts, but I make sure I return them safely and-" before I could say anything else; Grandfather said, "I know everything you went through, and I want you to know that I'm here to support you. But while you go and do your work, protect Paris my grandchild in both day and night."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c616cc1ea5b1b620667f569529245293"I started to tear up, for the first time in years. "Ok, Grandfather Fu," I said while hugging him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0d3ecaea4f1eb3cfac6ce72cdbe6e5cc""Now, let us begin Mistress," said Wayzz./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fe6b81dad5fba948314e5d70c9195619""Please, call me Z," I said to Wayzz./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6add9a4b161b480300324adc195795ba""Ok, Z."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2da8868178490b4cf6033a0bfde6003a""I hope you like being a thief on the night because we do that practically every night!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6d9bc635c5c2a71c719a3b138e4fa7ba"Wayzz became shocked after hearing this./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8f93df87f1676cf02422e94d2dbbef49""I'm counting on you to help me as Assassin Vert," I said while giving him a hug on my cheek./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bf44ba217c2e31c7bc50c88dd0b024da"That's how I became Vert Rhythm that day. But I remember the day I met Ladybug and Chat Noir. It happened a little while after Volpina. I watched from the shadows that Ladybug and Chat Noir were fighting a man who called himself Super Star. His outfit is a gold tux with giant stars acting as he collar and cuffs on both his jacket and pants. As he kept shooting stars from his bow tie, the two of them kept dodging his attacks with their miraculouses about to switch them back to normal any minute now./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4354126918381d57d62bee081244f098"I felt like joining the fight for once. As I said, "Wayzz! Transform me!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="78e8b43bd2ccedfa7fa21f58c170cd8e"As Wayzz went into my bracelet, my black pantsuit became a green kimono that's just above my knees with no sleeves. My black fingerless gloves became skin tight all the way up to my arms and turned dark green. My black sneakers turned into green slippers like my fingerless gloves and my mask formed around my face covering my eyes and nose in the same green as my kimono. On my back, a little green backpack formed onto my back, shaped like a light green turtle-like shell with a fan on the side. Now, I'm Vert Rhythm./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d52b9066b82b779208554303e7427127"I jumped out of the shadows to join the fight. As I opened my fan, I shouted, "Healer's Rhythm!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ebf222f3986ced48b19fc05221a95387"As I opened my fan and started dancing around gracefully like a ballerina, I could feel myself becoming weaker. I heard their miraculouses beeping that they have more spots and paws. As I checked my miraculous, I started beeping that I started to lose my turtle on my bracelet. I guessed that the akuma was in his bow tie because his source of power came from there. As I closed my fan, it transformed into a dagger./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1c9b90c366f62cadcebb52ce7a81ae83"I ran towards Super Star and cut off his bow tie and smashed it. As the akuma flew out, I sliced it in half; destroying the akuma. Ladybug and Chat Noir ran towards me and she shouted,"What have you done!?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2785b9324aacdf1e50fdd6c51fc41f4e""I did what's necessary to the mission Ladybug," I replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="48eed579a7ac700839cf7423b59c3905""How do you know m'lady's name?" Chat Noir asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d2ffabc402c146e27f2c53b427b860b6""Same way I know yours Chat Noir."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="89e72ee7ca9238a3474404c5e758c9ab"The two of them were speechless. Whatever, its not like I was going to do much. As long as I'm by myself, I'm OK. No one hurts me if I don't care or know them. I felt like leaving so I started to get out of here as fast as I could./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e68b1fe84fa7950a8174d57723cad83c""Wait! Come back!" Ladybug shouted./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9448b18de2eb21ba982c8b45356e47b6"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Come back? No, no one wants me as myself. They only want Assassin Vert or Vert Rhythm. They don't want Zhihao Bellerose./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="006f874d0643bfbadf6f4952f2be2b6a"As I kept running away, the two of them were still on my tail. I just did what I was suppose to do, there's nothing else you need me for. Then, Chat Noir got in front of me with his staff ready to fight. Ladybug is behind me with her yoyo ready to fight as well. I tried looking for an escape, then I noticed that we're by the bridge. I started running towards the bridge and I pretended that I fell in the water./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b38dfc972686be27f97eddc4251637cd"The duo tried to find me in the water, but I was actually underneath the bridge with my body acting like the bridge. I held my breath hoping that they would just leave./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d9a21059c7d48878ac7af3d47eafcd0e""It looks like she escaped through the water," said Ladybug./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fa2b821987841afc660739cace9b7225""You know cats and water, we hate it! It's absolutely not purr-fect," said Chat Noir./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2f1d8722d09d4ce19b9efaf7b9393527""She must have been akumatized like Volpina."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8dd7e01a4ee848b45fec8c58a7042b82""Really? I doubt it, she did give us extra time on our miraculouses with her little dance."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7afb160b8fdac55a6e485bace2f7f19f""We'll have to be on the look out! When she cutted the akuma, that poor man looked like he lost hope in everything he ever believed in."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f3b752d82196c409bf4f5c4104960e56""So, if you kill an akuma, you break that person's dreams and hopes?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4820047ef6d7d9e1a828dcb37b20640e""I think your right, and even if she's a miraculous user she might even be working for HawkMoth akumatized or not."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="48b8e476c14aefc718d48e88571a752f""Let's just hope that she's on our side."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3d3a17693fbdf649aa72102e90a98ae3"As I heard the two of them leave, I got on the bridge and ran to an alley where I detransformed. Wayzz came out of the bracelet, I held him and put him in my pocket in my pantsuit. I gave him some dried seaweed that I always keep on me. As I put on my hood, I started walking home. I went into the house, towards the living room, to check if there's anymore pieces from Hachiko that I could get my hands on in the newspaper./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dcc849074472bed1c85799e214e1ce80"As I sat down, I turned on the news while reading the paper. There's just boring news about the stock market plus fake rumors about Chat Noir and Ladybug. As Wayzz came out of my pocket, he said, "You shouldn't use your powers like that Z."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3f491266aad7484727100fede34e0f09""Why? If we want to defeat HawkMoth we just need to get rid of the akumas. That simple."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8957b6987a01a344becb3f650f8e5ddc""But don't you care about what happened to that poor man?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b97b1e1006e50655cc53d72880e25350""Course I don't, I don't even know the guy. Why should I care about some stranger?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6b54deb727f7798c02f73cea481dd08e""Because that man is just one small grain in the sand of life," said Grandfather Fu coming from behind without a sound of him coming into the living room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="04cd1667db433334b8b00bfa43f203f2"I jumped from Grandfather Fu just as he begun talking./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="afec610feca15eeddfe2ec85f50c5e53""Geez Grandfather, I could've had a heart attack!" I shouted at him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1767f9ec8ddee089dd12018c00070d5d"Then the news said, "Good evening Paris. Today's top story is Paris' very own Assassin Vert. Nobody knows who Assassin Vert is. Whether this thief is a boy or girl, why does Assassin Vert kidnaps the arts at the Louvre, and if they like Jagged Stone, we'll do our best to find out everything just for you. Our newest arts can include Mermaid and Dragons by Five years award winning artist, Alan Adams. An art prodigy who's only fifteen now!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a9926af99ea47559719942b6168b9dc4"Right now, we have an unique art display coming to the Louvre in three days. It's a sculpture made by the ever so mysterious Hachiko! It's called, the em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Heart of Hope/em."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6916ca9ebb8a37fd14911bb5a9e6e5a2"As the em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Heart of Hope/em appeared, it had the same design as all the previous arts; a turtle just like my bracelet and coin. The Heart of Hope is a green gemstone necklace with a gold chain connecting it. "Finally, my next target," I said planning my next attack./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f197b53606acd19ab8ccd975131575af""Remember my turtle if you abuse the power, you lose the power," said Grandfather Fu./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="04c0a985a4029a536f7e72283abd471a""Since when did you go all mentory with me?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0802dd34b899d0ed592cb1f153862bc3""Since you accepted the miraculous."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="42edb688d50553dccecd65148509c1ba"After the em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Heart of Hope/em got presented to the Louvre, I sent my notice card to the director of the Louvre, he contacted the police and the one man who always gets in my way; Inspector Abel Bonhomme. Inspector Bonhomme always got in the way of my night work. He even uses the police in various ways; some in roller skates, some with weapons, even some who dress up in funny ways like art sculptures. He usually tends to wear a white work shirt, brown capris, and brown loafers that match with his baldness. But, I always managed to stay one step ahead of him. I got dressed in Assassin Vert's uniform./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="01f5912d4da85e3a44ff6ef5da1600dc"A black suit, black slacks, a white collared shirt, a green tie, black dress shoes and a black fedora with a green band. I placed my matching green mask on. As I slipped on white gloves, Noir came to my side with Wayzz on the other./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="94134f3b5d25179faf5074312fb08e44""Ready to see the night at its finest peak?" I asked Wayzz./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4cfa5b9bf580a5e3f05bed5889871c40""It would be interesting to see from your point of view," said Wayzz./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d92e716b5d8c83bf7eded9f98cceb5b7"Noir meowed in agreement. It's time to do what I do best. As I grabbed some smoke bombs, a grappling hook, and a hang glider in a bag that looks like a cardboard box. I felt like going for a stroll and took off my mask and gloves. I started to walk through the streets with my mask and gloves hidden in my pocket./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6c474ef46b72726861f0a9eb591bbaa3"Before I left, I made sure to hide my little tools inside my jacket while making it look like I was carrying a box that has something in it. While I strolled, I saw a little girl who's crying. "Don't cry my dear," said a boy with blonde hair and green eyes wearing a tuxedo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c18261674c37881bd72a6c07a2a5caf5"He looked up and saw that the girl lost her ballon and it's stuck on a tree branch. He climbed it and got the balloon back to the little girl./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cbb46c64a0683f33a97d359c03ffb441"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Why would he do that? It doesn't look like he knows her. It's quite odd./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="283e562188b8b958ba0c12211a78c080"As I pretended that I didn't see them, I just continued to my objective. I managed to slip in the Louvre through the back doors for employees and ran up stairs; I placed my box on the roof so I could escape. To make sure that it's my box, I told Noir to stay with the box. I saw a guard coming to my direction and I slipped into another box. I held my breath and waited for the guard to go away./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="91ebc1fa56191e51ba64b8b24c09b095"When I heard no more foot steps, I got out of the box I was in carefully. As I made myself close to the walls, another guard came and I waited for him to come closer to me. As he got closer, I knocked him out with using Wayzz as a distraction in ball form. I threw a curled up Wayzz at him which kinda made Wayzz the perfect brick to use that's pocket sized./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0235f5c7b2988d11c059d2c00eb74fb1""Ow! Z! That really hurts!" Wayzz shouted./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8453ae9dc4c7e0a9b540d896e9995291""Shh!" I shushed Wayzz./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4639e144ac94b1929537329488d09ecc"I pointed to me, then the guard, then me acting as a guard./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2c215982584dd8a8a8e444772f6bbeb8""I don't understand."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aa6d0c45a5cc8c01e6bf4036cecd87fa""I'm going to disguise myself as a guard," I said flatly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e364a1c3d7a484c116bafbf5df8463b9"As I strip the guard of his clothing, nothing but underwear was left on him as I placed him in the box I was in. As I placed the guard's clothes over mine, I stuffed my hair in my hat. As I walked out, I checked my new identity in his wallet while Wayzz went in my pocket./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="51edba341cde2529eac07f36156c791a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Ralph Rider huh? Guess I'm Ralph./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4ed2c37152c9a4416611ada4b60f339d"As I put the wallet away, I looked at where the other guards were and followed them. As I did what the other guards did, I was one of the guards that's in charge of putting the em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Heart of Hope/em on display. I checked my surroundings, there's too many guards so even if I got my hand on it I won't be able to get out. As I checked for places where I could escape to, I thought I saw Chat Noir and Ladybug talking to Inspector Bonhomme. Wait!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c0720c3f5cfe0576a2224668c0b60813"Oh come on! I don't believe this! My new partners are helping my worse enemy!? I seriously can't believe this! I feel so betrayed!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="36d0ef53c7c04cc8bbd9093bff33a411"I also noticed that Inspector Bonhomme began walking towards me. I became straight while saluting to him and the superhero duo. As they past me, I relaxed a little. I looked above the display where the em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Heart of Hope/em was going to be. There's a vent right above the display./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="17749a4b9c8b391de6594efe03dc2007"I grabbed a smoke bomb and let it go. The room became covered in green smoke in less than ten seconds. Everyone was in confusion and I grabbed the em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Heart of Hope/em. I pulled out my grappling hook and I aimed it at the vent. As I shot it while two guards are coming at me from both my right and left. I started going up while the guards bumped into each other./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5025328fa55a9add4541bb74d1cceb0b"I'm on the roof now with the em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Heart of Hope's/em chain in my mouth. I kicked the vent's top and slipped into the vents. I crawled as fast as I could until I got stuck with three tunnels./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bec40ed178b99708c15f7a1059f3898a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Which way do I go?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4110edf736aadc35f14bb5eb25107ca8"I got the necklace out of my mouth and put it around my neck. Coming from my left was Ladybug and on my right was Chat Noir. Middle it is then! I started crawling until I reached a dead end. Coming from above, Inspector Bonhomme!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="de040d47c5cf2c1e9bd819a551d3ed25"I heard some creaking./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="53d17d38f32cf4d7449607bed91129a8""I got you now you thief!" Inspector Bonhomme shouted./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="091640bb4d2a5c1918674cb7e14c4888""You got your thief now," said Ladybug right behind me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ec25dbc5b3c8daa1740ed2043add5951""This is the cat's meow!" Chat Noir said excitedly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a20dc1f5a6d78e6d0ad28da4e180b0d3"More creaking happened./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="12f4d1aef8f83950f6c4b6df4d99991f""Um, how much can this vent take?" I asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a8b3eb49deba613476fe1daad89ea215"Then, the bottom fell. All of us screamed and I shot my grappling hook. As I did, Ladybug did the same but with her yoyo. She grabbed Inspector Bonhomme while I grabbed Chat Noir. I landed on a balcony with stairs behind it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3dded4af6ec466b0f63255cea03e5aa2""Glad you're safe, my little kitty," I said playfully to him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0726afcc8f56e770aa1aacea8a5d0971"I could've sworn I saw him blush a little. I took my hat and put it on him that covered his eyes. As I ran up the stairs, I reached the roof./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="001c33aaeb5488abbd6870d05a51e683"Noir's there and got my hang glider ready for me. I swear what would I do without him. As I tightly gripped the bar; Ladybug, Chat Noir, Inspector Bonhomme, and the police force were right at the door. "Quick!" I shouted./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f2f7081f0ab551da88d4979175bfec2b"Noir jumped onto my hat and I took off./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="41353d6e1c8cf4464944ada372608d71""Let the night sky become your wings!" I shouted./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1957db05aab77b3baf8a991b8df25a01"The wind went through my hair and I could feel like I'm free; from the pain, sorrow, and the world. Wayzz came out and flew on top of Noir's head. "It's beautiful," said Wayzz./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d65340544d9aa356df143ae89f67cddc""This is the time where I feel like I can be myself. No pain, no worries, just freedom," I said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6c0e5e5798ddb68b81a5d1d1d5993730"As the two of us got home, I placed the necklace with my collection of Hachiko's arts. As I changed into my pajamas, a black tank top with grey shorts, I put away my uniform for Assassin Vert. As I went downstairs to say good night, Grandfather was working with a customer by massaging his back. "Good night Grandfather," I said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="675f6af958b20d61b0b38b48ba89d33b""Good night Zhihao," Grandfather said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3c9dfe40067ea631f0158eb4ae122967"As I went upstairs to go to sleep, I saw something on my balcony. I wondered what it was, but I was too sleepy so I locked the door. As I slept like a baby, I couldn't help but wonder what was behind the door. The next day, Grandfather said, "I hope you'll like going to your new school."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="293799755b4da98b395fd69f6d61a772"I spit out my orange juice on Wayzz./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bd9578132e7e77e432d3257c1d0031a0""Refreshing," Wayzz said flatly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5dd0f9e111a4b979f61870ffec5361b1""Hold on, what do you mean by em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I hope you'll like going to your new school?/em" I asked while cleaning Wayzz with a towel./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8569757be77f203ab569be7ebec35d10""You're going to be going to be going to Ladybug and Chat Noir's school from now on."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="645598eecd02f967ba20a16f22a3c027""I never asked for this!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fc4e244c2dcac9aa475575c2f8ee04b6""Zhihao, you need to learn some important lessons on friendship. I'm just worried about you not having friends."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9076c15295fdc9b76290cded9085b221""I have plenty of friends! I have Noir, I have Wayzz, and I have you!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="da2a0eff2dde18703415a471dfe6fe85""Yes, but you need friends that are your age. And maybe friends that are not all men."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="66a14ee68f9815426bb343aad6eb3b6f""But Noir is a good boy, aren't you?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eb9e1f2b03f3c3808b0614616b52fe64"I petted Noir who got on my lap while he purrs. Noir's able to walk around anywhere he want to now because Grandfather accepted him as a member of the family now./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d39cf3d5b03fa3e7410e258fbb9b8a86""I've already signed you up. So, now you can focus on friendship and your destiny."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2ca9892e9404d00c4d78a47f82a53f68""Alright, I'll do it for you."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a5fc0772eef63036f31827c39c86eccc"I went back upstairs and I put on a loose purple shirt, black skinny jeans, black army boots, and a black hoodie. I left my hair the way it is and I put on my hood. As I walked downstairs, Wayzz slipped into my jacket's pocket and my grandfather handed me a green backpack with a turtle charm that's next to a ladybug charm and a black cat charm. I put on my new backpack and Grandfather gave me directions to the school./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0e98c9daf69beea1f5653c6616b6b9f5"I walked to school and I saw that a lot of people were staring at me. I noticed that there's a girl with blue hair who was trying to grab a magazine that's in a tree. As I walked up to her, I picked her up. Everyone was gasping, especially her friend that's next to her. Then, I placed her on my shoulders and asked, "Can you reach your magazine now?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="01d23f945b572dc035f9ce66936c16a1""Oh! Um, yes!" She replied nervously./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2afa747289035d8c2a197c25038f6b81"As she grabbed her magazine, I put her down on the ground. I then petted her. It's strange to help someone I don't know, yet it feels good. Maybe I should try this out more often. "Excuse me, do you know where the principal's office is?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bad1539930aa2685fbf90b98cb244a6b""Oh! Just go up that flight of stairs and you'll be there."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f38b56d36b98a515a39ddc5397b2f6d2""Thank you."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="90ebd6086fb0dcc86bf287b80045faa1"As I did what girl told me, I registered myself as a student. I got my class schedule and started following it. As I entered my first class, I noticed that the boy that I saw last night is in my class along with the girl that I helped. Then, coming from behind me is a boy with hazel brown hair and orange eyes. He's wearing a white shirt, blue jeans, and red sneakers. He looks familiar to me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6a85176c62381a024b00cc456dd1e77b""Okay class meet Zhihao Bellerose and Alan Adams," said our teacher./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1d23e86e76b5bccc31bb53bba2306423"I feel so nervous, I look directly at the eyes of my classmates. But, for some reason they look scared./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e5840ba5e2d52b298d2c364c2ad8b330""Please introduce yourselves you two."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="deb7184d9b1d978999239b6a4bab9e98""I'm Zhihao Bellerose and this is my first time going to school with other people," I said flatly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7bc4f44d274b098548dc5bf3321e9438""Bonjour my roses, I am Alan Adams. I'm famous for making art at the Louvre. My recent one is my painting called em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Mermaid and Dragons./em"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="197fab7fc9a2cb8d5cce8c29dbd4ebba"I looked away and I got assigned to the far back of the class with Alan. I could tell this was going to be a long school year./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c0b179a3932afc1771af8e3ca417fa49"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Iba2001: Hi! I hope you like my new Miraculous fanfic! Before I go away, here's Noir Wayzz's Corner!/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="df783a702eebd050a76f3073642a67da"⭐️😸span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Noir Wayzz's Corner/span🐢⭐️/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="84daf575780681f75e74e41b22bed0e3"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Noir: Hiya! I'm Noir, Zhihao's cat!/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0c5689fb917cde812c967026f685ba1f"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Wayzz: Good evening, I'm Wayzz. I am Zhihao's Kwami./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="11c0a4db698e937411fe34274b95f037"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Noir: Today we're going to talk about our new characters, including myself!/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c869f377ba1c96e65f91e826a5344643"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Wayzz: Here are the short biographies of the characters./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c84666ed55811448651a2ac865bfd5a6"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Zhihao Bellerose: /spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"(Goes by Vert Rhythm or Assassin Vert)/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Hair: Dark Brown/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Eyes: Plum/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Height: 5'10/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Age: 15/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Miraculous: Bracelet/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kwami: Wayzz/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Weapon: Fan/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Occupation: Student/Phantom Thief/Miraculous User/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Friends: Grandfather Fu, Wayzz, Noir/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Enemies: HawkMoth, Inspector Bonhomme/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Cool Fact: Her fan can also become a dagger./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5fa052e63c303d4e96b194add436884a"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Noir: /spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Fur: Black/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Eyes: Yellow/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Height: 1'0/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Age: 8 months/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Master: Zhihao /spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Enemies: Inspector Bonhomme/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Cool Fact: He likes to play with Wayzz as a cat toy./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9616b42caeee59dd87f5cadb4236f64c"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Inspector Abel Bonhomme: /spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"(Goes by Inspector Bonhomme)/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Hair: Bald/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Eyes: Black/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Height: 2'5/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Age: 35/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Enemies: Assassin Vert/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Cool Fact: He has a child to look after because his sister died and her child is now under the care of him./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c9d1e6234cfd4dd8cb9343d8ea778263"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Alan Adams: /spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Hair: Hazel/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Eyes: Orange/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Height: 6'0/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Age: 15/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Cool Fact: He's an art prodigy and is going to public school because his guardian wants him to learn how to be a normal high schooler./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b7779dd25a8e14aea7ff4182afcbf98a"🐢span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Wayzz's Question of the Day!/span🐢/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="04952c491f535897961db8032306026d"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Wayzz: Why does Zhihao have three identities?/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a53c5d3756f31361b205c1db53740a97"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Noir: Zhihao has three identities for different purposes. When Zhihao is Assassin Vert, she becomes a phantom thief in the night so she can steal art from the Louvre without getting caught. When she's Vert Rhythm, she becomes a superhero to defend Paris from evil bad guys. Finally, when she's herself, she can blend in with the crowd so that way she doesn't attract attention. It's good for her to have different identities in order to make sure she isn't caught./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="af93632bf5d99025ade0dd4afee89d5f"🐱span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Noir's Check!/span🐱br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Noir: Zhihao's outfit for Assassin Vert is made her father's own wedding suit. All she did was add her own style to it./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="65ee7a22feab55dc5833844c6c04ee1b"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Iba2001: In every chapter, learn something cool about Zhihao and her friends! Until next time,/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f4b55bd1d6bb64ac358c06838c97d79a"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Zhihao: Let the night sky become your wings!/span/p 


End file.
